I'm Your Gravity?
by Lik3SoWhatever
Summary: "It was Ranch. It was my first week of school.My life was ruined." Leila moves to Forks, Washington and in a strange turn of events learns of a world she never knew existed. Brady/OC


**A/N: This is my very first story, please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Twilight**

Chapter One: A Strange Turn of Events

When he first announced that we were moving, I laughed. When he repeated it, I cried. It wasn't until the third time he said it that it really sunk in – we were moving and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. So I packed my bags and got ready for the inevitable – Forks, Washington.

Today I was suffering the repercussions of being so willing to leave my hometown.

It was Ranch.

It was my first week of school.

My life was ruined.

It was not supposed to have happened like this, it was Friday and everything so far had worked out perfectly, too perfectly I guess. We had moved here from Maryland, just my dad and I, it had always been the two of us and I had sworn to myself that this year would be different. I had spent a week picking out the first outfit for the first week of school. I had memorized the map of the school and had re-done my summer reading four times. Apparently however, even with all of my added efforts _myself _had other plans.

"I'm so sorry" I stuttered, I could feel the gaze of the other students and my face went red, "I...I…I…didn't mean…" I was interrupted by laughing, that was more frightening than anything else.

_Renesmee Cullen_ I whispered in my head _you just spilled ranch on Renesmee Cullen's head and she is laughing_.

I had made a point of not crossing paths with her for my first week at this new school; I had been advised against it. "_She's strange"_ I had heard "_doesn't have any friends" _ "_she thinks she's better than everyone" "heard she had plastic surgery" "I heard Carlisle and Esme finally were able to have a kid" "Edward's brother's daughter" was another one "apparently her dad died and she went to live with her Uncle Edward and the Cullens just accepted her" _the rumors went on, at first I thought they were all just jealous of her, she did damage your ego. But now I would finally know for sure how strange she really was, I looked at her through my bright blue eyes.

"It's alright" she smiled and her musical like voice echoed against the lunch room, "are you okay; you fell on the ground pretty hard?"

"Y…y…eah" I stuttered and now there was more laughter only it wasn't from the girl in front of me, she just looked concerned, it belonged to the rest of the student population.

More embarrassment washed over me and I hid my face behind my long veil of thick back hair and ran towards the cafeteria doors before bursting out into the falling rain. I ducked my head and started running, in a few seconds Renesmee caught up with me _man was she fast_.

"Are you sure you are alright?" the look she gave me made it impossible to lie but there was no way I would tell the truth, I just shrugged and kept walking "are you going to ditch school?" she asked the smile returning and I stopped in my tracks.

If I left now, there was no way my dad wouldn't hear about it. But if I stayed I would have to deal with the all of Forks High School,

"They aren't that bad" she said smiling as if reading my thoughts and I found myself smiling back, "come on" she said and placed an arm around my shoulder and started dragging me with her, _man she was hot, what was she 108, 109 degrees._

"Do you have a fever?" I asked and she chuckled as if I was missing out on some inside joke

"No, I'm just incredibly hot" she joked and I burst out laughing

"And modest" I added she just sent me a blinding smiling and we started to head back.

For some reason, she seemed so human, so normal, and so honest. Everyone else at the school seemed to be hiding something big but Renesmee seemed to throw her whole self out there, as if she had nothing to hide.

"So when did you move to Forks?" she asked, it seemed as if it was more curiosity then mindless small talk,

"Last week, my dad is a journalist, the company paid for him to come here"

"What's he covering?"

"The famous La Push bears or rather wolves as people now say they are, I could give you the entire introduction but I wasn't really paying attention when he read it." She laughed but it seemed off as if the subject made her nervous

"Have you been to La Push?" she asked

"No,"

"It's nice, a lot of kids from the school hang out at First Beach, it's one of the only beaches here, but we take what we can get." She paused for a second "my boyfriend lives in La Push, you should come sometime"

"So you've never seen a wolf?" she rolled her eyes

"If you don't walk faster we are going to be late for Chemistry" I sped up finally noticing the rain and how completely drenched I was and yet Renesmee was completely dry,

"Does extreme body temperature stop you from getting wet in the rain?" I joked

"We are observant aren't we?" she said staring pointedly at me and I laughed brushing away any importance that it held, and ran into the building.


End file.
